User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Alternate Ending to New Moon (Chapter 3)
Chapter 19: 1 Year Jacob rolled over next to me and faced me. Our eyes met. A smile spread across his face. “What?” I asked. “Nothing.” He replied. He then leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I leaned over back to him. We kissed again, but this time more intensely. He pulled away and lay down in bed. “So, what do you want to do today?” he asked. I had no idea. “Well…lets do what you want to do” that’ll get him. “We could go hiking, or we could use your motorbike again?” Damn more choice. “Let’s go hiking.” Drat, why couldn’t we go bike riding, at least that way I don’t have to move. He hoped out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He removed a t-shirt and some shorts. He then disappeared into the bathroom. I got out of bed and di the same. I lay in bed and waited for him to finish. While I lay there I tried to remember how I’d got here. After the incident I’d been left going crazy, but Jacob had helped me through it. Then Alice’s will had come through, I had no idea that the Cullens had left me the money they’d saved up. Me and Jacob had brought a new house and moved out of Forks and La Push and headed towards Seattle, of cause we stayed about halfway but we were free from the former mystical life I’d been used to. Now my life was…really dull. “I’m done.” He called to me and I hoped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed, not very well because the likely hood was I would be getting dirty today the routes Jacob liked to take. When I was finished I dried off and got dressed. I called to Jacob to answer it. “It’ll go away.” He’d said afterwards. Unfortunately the knock on the door persisted and made him get it. As he walked towards the door I realised how tall he was. At that moment Jacob walked in, his face pale. He stood there silently. It was as if he was frozen with shock or fear. I rushed up to him, and looked into his eyes and questioned him. “What’s going on? Who was that?” He did nothing except grasp me in his strong hold and gently let tears roll down his checks down onto my back. This was the first time I’d felt or seen him cry more than a few drops. But that was in pain this was something else, something far, far worse. I didn’t ask anymore unnecessary questions. I just held him until he was ready, just as he had done last night. When he was ready, we walked into the living room and sat down. Well he sat down and I went and rustled up some breakfast. I hadn’t realised until this point how hungry I was. I hadn’t eaten, except some protein bar I picked up in the Hospital and that had been very un-filling. After making breakfast, I walked into the room where it appeared that Jacob was recovering. I sat down and offered him a piece of toast. He turned it away and leaned back. “Honey what’s happened? Is it something to do with the pack?” I asked, it being the first thing to come into my head. He just sat there shaking his head. “Is it Billy?” After hearing this he once again began releasing tears. I guessed I found it, so I just comforted him again. “What happened?” He sat there for a moment, gathering himself then he began to speak. He was so much better at this than I was. “They found his body along the road I found you along yesterday.” He stopped there to let the reality set in for me. “Oh my God, Jacob” I went over and hugged him as tightly as I could. He didn’t resist. “Anyway, he had been-been drained of blood and cut repeatedly” he said stopping to gather himself. “Who would do such a thing?” I asked, in a tone of disgust. “The murderer left a note. No one at the time understood it but I knew who it was” “Jacob, who was it?” I wish I hadn’t said that because as the conversation continued to build I could see his body begin to shake and vibrate. I got up to my feet and cried “Jacob stop”, but it was too late .Had I not gotten up I would have been hit as he changed into wolf-form. My first thought wasn’t for my safety it was that he, once again would not be wearing any clothes when he transformed back. So as the wolf in the living room tried to control itself and phase back, I ran into the other room and grabbed the first pair of boxers and sweats I could see. Then I rushed back out, eyes closed just in case he had already phased back. The lack of howling told me he had transformed. I threw the clothes at where I thought he had been sitting, and after several moments opened my eyes. Stupid timing. I opened my eyes to see him getting up, unfortunately not dressed. I swivelled around and looked through the door into his room. This was stupid; we had set some rules, or something. I couldn’t just keep catching him like this, even though I enjoyed it a little bit. But all this time waiting for him to get dressed had given me time to think. Like who had killed Billy. Just then it hit me. Who do I know that would want to kill humans who liked werewolves and used knives? Blade. But why? “Was it Blade? Jacob?” I asked desperate to know, so I could go kill him, and have a good reason. “Yep, and honey I’m sorry. I know that we only just got together, but I’ve got to go and find him. Then kill that coward who would kill a man in a wheel chair.” “Let me come with you” I called turning my head round to face him. “I don’t want to put you in danger” he said, while gathering a small tent set and some clothes, he also got some food and put it inside the tent bag. “Jacob the man tried to kill me, besides you’ll need someone to keep you company.” I said trying to cheer him up. “I’m not gonna try to stop you, I just didn’t want to force you in to this.” “Well don’t worry about me” I said as we walked, holding hands, out the door. We walked out and towards the forest. Wait why are we going this way? “Jacob why aren’t we getting in the car?” I asked inquisitively. “Because I know a quicker way of travel, if you can hold on” he said a smile spreading across his face. “Oh, hold on to what?” “You decide what to hang on to!” he said, the smile going from ear to ear now. Yeah, very mature Jacob. He gave me the tent and began to strip down and tying the clothes around his ankle, changed. I hopped on and wrapped my arms right the way around his neck and we were off. It was a surprisingly smooth ride considering I was on the back of a giant wolf. We disappeared into the forest and we were on our way to finding Blade. Category:Blog posts